Can't Get Any Worse
by Carmine'sBodyCollector
Summary: Poor Gus, he just can't seem to catch a break...especially when Shadow wants to play.  NOT THAT KIND OF PLAY YOU PERVERTS!  Slight OOC. Read and find out what happens in this nonsense from the depths of my brain!


Hi people! This is my first fic so please don't yell at me too much. Criticism is appreciated but flames make baby pandas cry.

Carmine'sBodyCollector: Gus, since you're the main character here why don't you do the disclaimer

Gus: No. I'm busy get someone else to do it.

Carmine'sBodyCollector: If you don't, I'll tell Spectra that you kissed his sister **hands Gus a paper to read**

Gus: Why you-! Fine. **Starts reading** Carmine's Body Collector does not get any money from this and does not own Bakugan, its characters, The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Dr. Frank N Furter- Wait! Wait what does he have to do with this?

Carmine'sBodyCollector: You'll just have to find out :P Now on with the story

Normal is defined as something that occurs on a regular basis or is expected. Sadly, this term was hardly ever used when concerning the top ranked Vestal brawlers and their day-to-day lives. The seven Vexos lived together in the palace of King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron and when they were bored things tended to go very wrong very quickly.

"Hi, Lapdog!" Shadow cackled with is tongue wagging out of his mouth, as he tackled the blue haired subterra brawler. Gus looked at him blankly for a moment, wondering if he should be annoyed or scared.

"Get lost," Gus said sternly as he tried to push Shadow off, "What do you want?"

"I'm bored…" Shadow whined. He sat up and let Gus get back to his feet.

"Not my problem. Go away."

"Ahhh, come on…" Shadow followed Gus, bouncing around him like a puppy.

"Why don't you go annoy someone else?" Gus asked in the hopes that the insane…person…would get away from him.

"Everyone else is busy. Mylene is reading and threw a dictionary at my head,"

_I wonder why…_ Gus thought. "and Volt and Lync went to some dumb movie and Spectra tried to break my neck when I tried to get him to play." Shadow rubbed the side of his neck for emphasis as he finished. Gus had seen Spectra angry before, not at him but at others, however he had never seen him that violent.

"What did you do to make Master Spectra attempt homicide?"

"Nooothinnggg," Shadow said, trying his best to look innocent and failing miserably, "I just threw my rubber mouse at his head while singing Sweet Transvestite. I wasn't calling him one; I just wanted to see if he would sing along."

Gus just stared at Shadow for a while _It makes sense now why Master Spectra tried to kill him. I don't think I've ever heard him sing anything, much less something from that weird movie._ Gus thought.

"Hello…," Shadow drawled, waving a hand in front of Gus's face, "That's why I'm bored, so I found you. Let's play."

"No." Gus said flatly. He turned and started down the hall again. There were more important things he could be doing than entertaining Shadow Prove, like counting the number of pixels on this computer screen or watching paint dry. However, Shadow could be stubborn, so chased after Gus and tackled him again.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Gus yelled, "GET OFF!"

"Not until you play with me!" Shadow giggled from his position on top of Gus.

Somewhere in his mind, Gus knew two things: 1. If someone came around the corner right now, awkward questions would be asked considering the position the two were in and 2. Shadow would not go away until he was placated.

"Fine," Gus sighed, defeated, "But only one game then you will LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"O.K." Shadow smiled, jumped to his feet, and dragged Gus back down the hall. They sat down at a small table in the library and Shadow produced a deck of playing cards from his pocket. Gus stared at them, confused.

"What are we supposed to do with these, Shadow?" he asked.

"We each pick one and whoever has the card with the highest number wins, ready, GO!" Shadow's hand flew forward, snatching a card from somewhere in the middle of the deck, causing the whole pile to come down. He looked at it and grinned maliciously. "Your turn." He said, still smiling in his own special, creepy way. Gus reached forward and picked up the card closest to him. Turning the card around, he saw a black seven staring back at him.

"One, two, three, let's see!" Shadow yelled, slamming his card down. Nine. _Damn it._ Gus thought as he slowly showed his opponent his card. "Wheeehoooo! I win!" Shadow jumped up and down, hands clapping and tongue waving.

"Good for you, Sparky," Gus said, standing, "have fun with the rest of your day."

"Where do you think you're going? Stay!" Shadow's hand gripped Gus's orange coat form across the table. With a sigh, Gus sat down again. The next round went to Gus, then two to the Darkus brawler. Shadow looked down at the king in front of him and smiled.

"One last time." He said as Gust started to rise from his chair.

"Last time." Gus repeated and sat down

"Let's make it interesting. If I win you have to…um… walk around dressed as Dr. Frank N. Furter for the rest of the day."

"And if I win," Gus cut in, "you have to leave me alone for a week." Shadow was silent for a moment, considering the stakes. "Deal."

The two stared at the spread of face down cards on the table. Once again Shadow was the first to move. His hand darted across the table to snatch a card about a foot away from Gus. Next, Gus chose a card from the middle of the pile and smiled to himself. Ten. There were more cards below that than above. The odds were in his favor. Smirking at Shadow, he turned his card over, but instead of the dismay he expected, Shadow looked happy.

"I win!" Shadow yelled, throwing a Queen onto the table. Gus stared in shock, the world seeming to melt away. For the next half hour, Gus was only dimly aware of Shadow dragging him around the palace, ranting, and throwing things into his arms. He was suddenly shoved into a bathroom and stood still for about half a minute. Sighing for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour, Gus set to work putting on the garments: a pearl necklace, a glitter covered-lace up corset, black panties, thigh high sheer stockings, and three inch white sparkling pumps. Where Shadow had found such things Gus didn't know and really didn't care to find out. When he finished dressing, he looked at himself in the mirror. _I look like an idiot_ he thought, sadly.

"Hurry up!" Shadow's voice drifted through the door and brought Gus back to painful reality. He opened the door and waited for the inevitable. Shadow stared at him for a few seconds, then…

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!" Shadow screeched, collapsing and rolling on the floor as Gus turned a very healthy shade of red. "You look great!" Gus ran down the hall as fast as he could in three-inch pumps. _Just get to your room, Gus_. He thought over and over again. He passed Volt, Lync and Mylene's rooms on his way to the last door on the left, his. _I'm going to make it!_ He cheered silently, picking up speed. Sadly, this was not Gus's day.

"Gus!" the voice made him freeze instantly. He stood still, hoping that the person calling him would just let him be. "Gus, I know you're out there. Get in here now." Gus looked down and wished that he had not left his coat in the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward, opened the door slightly, and stuck his head in.

"You called, Master?" Gus asked. He watched as Spectra turned to face him from his place at his desk, his single mechanical eye staring through the darkness like something out of a horror movie. Apparently, Spectra had been finishing reports for the prince, judging from the stack of papers next to him and glowing computer.

"Get in here, Gus." Spectra said, turning back to the paper in front of him.

"Y-Yes Master Spectra." Gus said, slowly stepping into his master's room. He tried his best to stay out of the light. It would be…very awkward and embarrassing for Spectra to see him in his current state. Spectra finished whatever he was doing, placed the paper on the stack next to him, and turned to face Gus again.

"Take these reports to the prince." Spectra said flatly, staring at Gus. Feeling overwhelmingly self-conscious, Gus walked forward. He saw Spectra tilt his head slightly, mechanical eye staring directly at him.

"Gus…," he began, "what are you…why are you…never mind. Just take the papers."

"I-I-I," Gus stuttered, "Yes, Master." Gus picked up the pile and walked out of the room. He looked back for a moment and saw Spectra shaking his head. _How am I going to explain this?_ Gus thought.

As he walked through the palace, Gus saw many people staring at him, laughing, and, in the case of younger servants, having their eyes covered by those around them. He felt keenly aware of how he looked and vowed to get revenge on Shadow in the most painful way he could think of. Flaying sounded good at the moment. Once he reached the door to Hydron's room, Gus stopped, once again his deep self-consciousness making him doubt his ability to face a superior, although he had nowhere near the loyalty to the prince that he did to Spectra. Gus took a deep breath to calm himself and knocked, hoping that Hydron was not there and that he could just leave the papers on his desk. No answer came from inside so Gus knocked a second and third time, still getting no response. With a quiet cheer, Gus pushed the door open, walked to the ornate desk at the far end of the room, and dropped the papers onto its surface. As he turned to leave, however, his luck ran out.

"Gus?" the prince stood in the doorway, twirling a piece of hair around his finger, "What are you doing?" Gus turned red under Hydron's gaze.

"I-um-Spectra told me to get these reports to you. I'm going!" Gus ran out of the room; he didn't like the way Hyron had been looking at him, somewhere between confusion and to happy for Gus's good. As he ran, Gus heard the grand clock begin to chime the hour. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Six o'clock. _Damn it_ Gus thought _I have to make dinner_.

Gus wandered down to the kitchen, by now too overwhelmed by the day's events to care who saw him. He set to work making some pasta, it was quick and the faster dinner went, the faster he could go to sleep, wake up, and be rid of this stupid outfit.

Thirty minutes later, Gus had the table set and pasta cooked, all that was left was to have a nice dinner with his colleagues. Shadow arrived first as usual, that hyena could smell food from ten miles away. He simply giggled at Gus, earning a watch-your-back look from the costumed chef. Next came Mylene who stared at Gus with wide eyes for a second then resuming her look of general cold indifference. She sat across from Shadow, who took the opportunity to throw noodles at her until she threatened him with her knife, but this was usual. Volt and Lync wandered in together and also gave Gus joint looks of what-are-you-doing and are-you-high. Lync took the seat next to Shadow and Volt went next to Mylene. Lastly, Spectra arrived and looked at Gus for a moment.

"I see you're still wearing that ridiculous thing." He said as he passed Gus to take the seat on the other side of Mylene. Gus sat next to Spectra as always and the Vexos ate in silence, aside from Shadow's poking of Mylene and her constant requests for him to "knock it off before I break your hand."

"So," Lync said, trying to break the relative silence, "Gus, why do you look like a male prostitute?" Gus stiffened as everyone but Shadow looked at him expectantly.

"Well, um, uhhh…" he said, nervously poking his noodles.

"HE LOST!" Shadow yelled, laughing as his tongue dangled from his mouth. Everyone turned to look at Shadow, then Gus, who poked his noodles with his fork nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Mylene asked sternly.

"We were playing cards and he LOST!" The silver haired lunatic cackled. Gus continued to stay focused on his dinner even though he could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Well that explains everything and nothing." Spectra said as he stood and left the dining room.

"How long is he stuck like that?" asked Lync, smiling at the embarrassment on Gus's face.

"The rest of the day! Ha ha!" Gus looked up for a moment and opened his mouth, but stopped. What could he say? With a sigh, Gus stood and began to collect the dishes. He took the dirty bowls and silverware into the kitchen and washed them. As he cleaned, Gus could hear the other Vexos talking. Only a few words were discernable through the kitchen door, but the ones he did catch were not comforting and made red creep back onto his face. Once the dishes were clean, he immediately left and headed back to his room. _Why me?_ Was all he could think as he made his way closer and closer to what would hopefully be freedom. Sadly, Spectra stood outside Gus's door, waiting.

"Master Spectra," Gus said, surprised to see the pyrus brawler, "What's wrong?" Spectra just stared at him for a while, making Gus more and more uncomfortable until…

"I didn't think you would like The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Spectra said flatly.

"I-um-I like the singing." Gus answered, still shocked by the fact that Spectra was there and because Spectra actually knew of the movie.

"Have you ever seen it in a theater?" asked Spectra, leaning against the door.

"No, Master Spectra, I haven't."

"Hmm," Spectra mumbled, pushing himself off of the doorframe, "I'll have to take you sometime, but you'll have to learn everything first. I'd hate to see you covered in eggs and toast." With that Spectra went into his room, leaving Gus standing alone in the hallway, still wearing a corset and stockings, and feeling utterly confused. As Gus hurriedly pulled off the outfit, he thought about what Spectra had said. He had heard that people dressed up for those kinds of things. _I wonder what Master Spectra would look like dressed as Frank N. Furter?_ Gus thought. As soon as the mental picture entered his mind, Gus shook his head to get it out. That mental image would scar him for the rest of his life.

Carmine'sBodyCollector: And that's it!

Gus: I'll never be able to look Master Spectra in the eye again… :(

Carmine'sBodyCollector: Sure you will. Cheer up! And to all of you who took time out of your lives to read this I sincerely thank you and if Gus wasn't rocking back and forth in the corner I'm sure he would too. Now please review! Until next time… bye!


End file.
